


Звонки издалека

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудера учится забывать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звонки издалека

Ламбада в ночной тиши зазвучала издевательски бодро и позитивно. Подхватившись, Гокудера зашарил в вещах у кровати, нащупывая мобильник — по этому номеру звонить мог только кто-то из очень близких знакомых, а они не стали бы беспокоить по пустякам. Щурясь со сна, он всмотрелся в экран — незнакомый номер, что за хрень? — но ответил. 

— Алло, — хрипло произнес Гокудера, откашлялся и повторил четче: — Алло!

В трубке что-то затрещало, зашипело; взвизгнуло — будто пенопластом по стеклу. Скривившись, Гокудера отодвинул трубку подальше от уха и тут же снова прижал. Почудилось, что там, за шумом и воем помех, слышен человеческий голос. Громкий. Не крик ужаса, не мольба о помощи, а обычное приветствие, только слишком громкое. Так здороваются люди, которые не умеют разговаривать тихо. Точнее, один человек.  
Разговаривал.

— Алло! — проорал Гокудера в трубку. — Алло!

Короткие гудки.  
Не выпуская мобильный из рук, он встал, неловко накинул на плечи одеяло. Прошаркал по холодному полу, поджимая пальцы. Распахнул окно, и ветер ударил мелкой моросью в лицо. Нащупав на подоконнике сигареты, Гокудера закурил и посмотрел на темный экран телефона. Прохлада окончательно прогнала сон, а вместе с ним и уверенность в том, что узнал голос в трубке, что вообще слышал за шумом помех какой-то голос. Невозможно было вычленить один звук из той какофонии. Показалось.  
Он стер мелкие капли воды с лица.   
Нужно учиться забывать. Прекращать цепляться за глупую надежду. Есть вещи, которые можно только принять, и смерть из их числа.  
И для начала стоит наконец сменить звонок на мобильном.

***

— Гокудера, ты неважно выглядишь. Может, тебе все же нужно отдохнуть? — на лбу Цуны появилась вертикальная складка.  
— Нет, Десятый!

«Только не это». Отдых — это одиночество, а одиночество сейчас точно ни к чему.

— Как скажешь. Но выглядишь ты все же неважно.  
— Не выспался, — пожал плечами Гокудера и постарался улыбнуться, — завтра буду в норме. Но если ты настаиваешь, я пораньше поеду домой.  
— Может, лучше на базе останешься? — неуверенно пробормотал Цуна.  
— Нет, Десятый. Тут шум. А я и правда поспать хочу.

Получилось вполне убедительно, Цуна даже улыбнулся в ответ и, кажется, немного успокоился.

— Я прямо сейчас и поеду.

Поспать действительно стоило. Нервное возбуждение от ночного звонка улеглось, усталость брала свое.  
Пока добрался до дома, спать расхотелось. Сварив кофе, Гокудера забрался на кровать.  
И в этот момент телефон снова зазвонил. Гокудера вздрогнул, кофе выплеснулся из кружки. Зашипев от боли, он стукнул кружкой о стул; тряся рукой, на которую попали горячие капли, долго пытался вытащить свободной телефон из кармана.  
Ламбада продолжала звучать.   
На экране горел незнакомый номер — тот, ночной? или нет? — и Гокудера дрожащим пальцем провел по экрану, готовясь услышать шум помех или виноватое «простите, ошибся номером».  
Помехи и правда были, но намного слабее, чем ночью.

— Эй, ты дрыхнешь там, что ли? — радостный голос Сквало звучал отчетливо, не перепутаешь.  
— Ты где? — крикнул ему в ответ Гокудера.  
— В Тибете, естественно, — ответил Сквало.  
— Как? Где?..

Но в трубке уже пикали короткие гудки.  
Он соскочил с кровати, заметался по комнате. Тибет — это не так далеко, за день можно добраться. Открыв шкаф, Гокудера вытащил дорожную сумку и стал закидывать в нее вещи.  
«Какой, к черту, Тибет?» он замер, комкая в руках рубашку. «Сквало погиб больше месяца назад».  
Сглотнув, чтобы прогнать тяжелый ком, мешавший дышать, Гокудера медленно встряхнул рубашку. Аккуратно сложил и вернул ее на место.  
Это всего лишь чья-то шутка. Ужасно глупая шутка.  
Гокудера осторожно взял в руки телефон. Открыл список входящих звонков.  
Дважды один и тот же номер, и ночью, и сейчас. Странный какой-то — слишком много цифр.   
Сквало собирался в Тибет, нашел там очередного мечника, которого ему непременно хотелось победить. Незадолго до того как... как все это случилось.  
Может, выбрался с того света, чтобы устроить бой, который запланировал? Сквало такой, он мог бы. Может, и правда полететь в Тибет?  
Гокудера обессиленно рассмеялся. И дальше что? Спрашивать, не появлялся ли у вас тут призрак мечника? Такого, ну, с протезом вместо руки и длинными светлыми волосами, если вдруг у вас здесь много призраков обитает.  
Он снова посмотрел на молчащий телефон. Ламбаду эту дурацкую как раз Сквало на звонок установил — знал, что Гокудера ее терпеть не может. Хотел ведь сразу вернуть старый, но чем-то отвлекли, а потом... Потом рука не поднялась. До сих пор не поднимается. Давно пора разобрать вещи, которые Сквало здесь оставил. Выкинуть ненужное, отдать то, что кому-то может пригодиться… А он даже звонок до сих пор сменить не может.

Взяв второй телефон, Гокудера набрал Ямамото.

— Слушай, а Сквало в гроб не клали мобильник? — и сам понял, насколько по-идиотски прозвучал вопрос.  
— Нет, — голос у Ямамото дрогнул. — Только меч. Ты в порядке?  
— В полном. Так, ерунда лезет иногда в голову.  
— Может, тебе не стоит быть одному?  
— Я в порядке, правда.

Гокудера нажал на отбой, аккуратно пристроил мобильник перед собой.  
И стал ждать звонка.

***

Телефон не зазвонил ни ночью, ни утром. Ближе к полудню Гокудера набрал Цуну, скомканно извинился и попросил не беспокоить ближайшие дни. Вежливо отказался от помощи и визитов, и, едва закончив разговор, снова уставился на экран второго мобильника.

Сквало позвонил, когда Гокудера, устав от ожидания, пошел варить себе кофе.  
Связь на этот раз была вполне приличная.

— Отвратная связь, — раздраженно сообщил Сквало с ходу. — Никому не могу дозвониться, кроме тебя.

Шутка? Глупый розыгрыш? Издевательство? Или и правда... он?  
Чем бы это ни было, нажать отбой Гокудера не смог — слишком хотелось поверить в чудо, хоть ненадолго.

— Как у тебя там дела? — он прижал трубку к уху и закрыл глаза, стараясь представить Сквало где-то там, в горах, за тысячи километров отсюда.  
Простая поездка, из которой он скоро вернется.

— Жду. Представляешь, этот мудак объявил, что ему нужно пообщаться с монахами в монастыре перед боем. И общается до сих пор. Он зря надеется, что мне надоест ждать и я съебусь.  
— Какой сегодня день? — перебил его Гокудера. Если это и правда Сквало, то, может, тут замешана базука Бовино, разновидность ее какая-нибудь?   
— Четверг.   
— Конкретнее.  
— Восемнадцатое октября. Слушай, да помню я, что месяц уже тут торчу. Но я, кстати, предлагал тебе прилететь ко мне, когда понял, что надолго тут застрял. Сам отказался.  
— А год какой?  
— Ну блядь... я все же не так долго отсутствую. Две тысячи пятнадцатый.

Значит, не из прошлого.

— Вдвоем тут однозначно было бы веселее, — хмыкнул Сквало.  
— Я тоже скучаю, — негромко проговорил Гокудера, злясь на снова ставший в горле ком. 

Но Сквало его уже не услышал — из трубки доносились короткие гудки.

***

Он позвонил снова на следующее утро. Гокудера старался меньше разговаривать, только изредка ронял отдельные фразы или наводящие вопросы. И слушал, впитывал голос. А Сквало говорил — непривычно много. Раньше они почти не общались по телефону, обменивались на бегу коротким «у меня все в норме, скоро увидимся». Похоже, многое теряли.

— Как ты там?  
— Скучно. Никогда столько не спал. Не привык я ничего не делать. — Помолчав, он продолжил задумчиво: — Как-то странно все. Может, от безделья всякая дурь в голову лезет... Как будто раздваиваюсь. Одна половина считает, что нужно перестать маяться херней и потренироваться, раз уж сижу тут. А вторая хочет разговаривать с тобой. Все время. Ей, — Сквало помолчал, подбирая слова, — нужно.

Гокудера прикрыл глаза.

— Не понимаю, что за херня со мной творится. Место, что ли, такое. Неправильное. Может, стоит вернуться? Раз этот мудак от меня прячется, могу и дома подождать, пока он от пряток устанет.

Снова запикали короткие гудки.

«Только не это».

Сейчас Сквало вернется домой, где бы этот дом ни был, и Гокудера его потеряет — теперь уже навсегда.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, он рискнул сделать то, о чем даже думать не хотел в эти дни — набрал тот номер, с которого звонил ему Сквало, признавшись себе, что не считает голос в трубке розыгрышем.   
«Абонент не существует», — вежливо, как умалишенному, сообщил механический голос.

— Существует, — резко ответил ему Гокудера. — Я с ним разговаривал, мать твою.

Но оператор снова и снова повторял «не существует», сколько бы раз Гокудера ни жал на кнопку вызова.  
Он ходил кругами по комнате, пытаясь успокоиться — паника не давала трезво мыслить.  
Если Сквало сейчас уедет из этого места...

А кстати, где оно?

Если это не розыгрыш, не галлюцинации, не звонок из другого времени... То, возможно, Сквало действительно звонит ему из Тибета. Из какой-то параллельной вселенной.

Сунув сигареты в карман, Гокудера бросился к двери. Хорошо, что у Вонголы есть аэропорт — его доставят в любое место, не задавая вопросов. Нельзя найти Сквало просто сев на самолет — тот Тибет, где он сейчас, не ближе, чем Альфа Центавра. Но есть человек, который наверняка подскажет, как сократить этот путь.   
Оставит возможность слышать Сквало.  
А может, существует шанс его снова увидеть?

Очередной звонок раздался, когда Гокудера летел в самолете. Даже здесь связь была отличной.

— Не выдержал. Хотел не звонить тебе, но не выдержал.

Сквало помолчал.

— Слушай. Я сейчас странную вещь спрошу... ты ведь не Хаято? В смысле, ты Хаято, но не тот? Чужой.

Гокудера стиснул во вспотевшей руке трубку.

— Когда ты догадался?  
— С самого начала что-то почувствовал... а окончательно — когда ты про день спросил. Ты из будущего?  
— Не важно.  
— Голос у тебя усталый. Что-то не очень дела у тебя обстоят, чужой Гокудера Хаято, — усмехнулся Сквало.  
— Бывало и лучше, — честно ответил ему Гокудера.

Самолет уже заходил на посадку.

— Знаешь, что еще странно? Временами мне кажется, что я тебя знаю. Именно тебя, а не другого Гокудеру Хаято. Как будто чужой — это именно он. И дозвониться по-прежнему больше никуда не могу. Только тебе.

— Я скучаю, — на этот раз, кажется, успел до того, как связь прервалась.

Бьякуран за прошедшие несколько лет, казалось, совсем не изменился. Улыбался своей ехидно-потусторонней улыбкой, щурился, прикрывая приставленной козырьком ладонью глаза от солнца.

— Какие люди! Давно нас не баловали визитом такие важные персоны.  
— Я спросить хотел, — Гокудера замялся, похлопал по карманам, отыскивая сигареты. — Можно ли связаться с параллельным миром? Позвонить, если конкретнее? 

Бьякуран перестал улыбаться.

— Если ты объяснишь, в чем дело, мне будет легче тебе помочь.  
— Один человек... он погиб. Но я разговаривал с ним по телефону после его смерти.

Бьякуран посмотрел непривычно мягко, похлопал сочувственно по плечу.

— Вот только не надо меня жалеть, ты, ублюдок! — Гокудера дернулся в сторону, стряхивая чужую ладонь.

— Как скажешь, — Бякуран вскинул руки.  
— Просто ответь на мой вопрос. Сочувствие оставь при себе.  
— Может ли он звонить тебе? — Бьякуран перекатился с пятки на мысок, глядя за спину Гокудеры, на море. — Может. Понимаешь, миры не статичны по отношению друг к другу. Они могут перемещаться, как перемещаются планеты. Разве что точных орбит нет, и траектории посложнее будут. Ты ведь очень скучал? Хотел услышать, наверняка... и если рядом была вселенная, где этот человек жив, она вполне могла срезонировать. Один раз разговаривали?  
— Нет. Несколько.

В глазах у Бьякурана появился неприкрытый интерес.

— И как, связь постепенно улучшалась?  
— Да, — настороженно подтвердил Гокудера.  
— Ты тянешь тот мир сюда. Черт, я так старался вытащить из другого мира в этот хоть что-то, — Бьякуран зло скривил губы. — Мне бы сейчас кольца...  
— К лучшему, что их у тебя нет, — зло процедил Гокудера. Бьякуран резко обмяк, опустил руки и снова посмотрел вдаль.  
— Может, ты и прав.  
— А что будет дальше?  
— Дальше? Кто знает. Если будет продолжать тянуть, скорее всего, два этих мира сойдутся и взаимоуничтожатся. 

Гокудера поежился.

— А ты чего ожидал? Что тот мир расщедрится и выдаст тебе копию в этот? — Бьякуран всмотрелся в лицо Гокудеры и рассмеялся. — О, Боже! Ты действительно так думал! Ну что ж, когда миры сойдутся, у тебя будет пара минут, чтобы увидеть того человека, с которым ты разговаривал. Стоят эти несколько минут двух миров, а, Гокудера Хаято? По глазам вижу, что стоят. Судя по тому, что слышимость совсем хорошая, у тебя осталось мало времени для выбора.

— Но я могу и перестать тянуть, да?  
— Конечно, — Бьякуран отошел в сторону, сел на песок. — Только люди обычно не хотят отпускать.

Он замолчал и перестал обращать внимание на Гокудеру, и тот, докурив, пошел к самолету.

***

Ламбада играла настойчиво. Раз. Второй. Третий. Гокудера стоял у распахнутого окна и подставлял лицо мелким дождевым каплям, цепляясь в створки окна обеими руками, до боли. Потому что если отпустишь, то шаг к надрывающемуся телефону будет неминуем.

«Стоят ли две минуты двух миров?»

Мобильник замолчал. 

Гокудера взял его, зашел в настройки, отыскивая нужную.

«Изменить мелодию?»

И медленно нажал «да».


End file.
